


Skating for 3

by NanamiYaoi4Evr



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys' Love, Cheating, Drama & Romance, Hyotei Gakuen | Hyotei, Ice Skating, Jealousy, M/M, Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku Chuu | Rikkai, Teen Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22530841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanamiYaoi4Evr/pseuds/NanamiYaoi4Evr
Summary: A special afternoon at the ice skating rink. Unexpectedly meeting of another couple while there. Hints of jealousy from someone unexpected of the Rikkaidai team.
Relationships: Akutagawa Jirou/Atobe Keigo, Atobe Keigo & Sanada Genichirou, Kirihara Akaya/Yukimura Seiichi, Sanada Genichirou/Yukimura Seiichi
Comments: 1





	Skating for 3

_Skating for three_

_Disclaimer: I don’t own Prince of Tennis or it’s characters. My first ever of the couple below. Uke Pair!_

“Are we set up for this afternoon, senpai?” Akaya asked his lover.

Yukimura gave him a nod. The others watching them interacting changed to their school uniforms. As usual practice was brutal for all of them. With Yukimura in an arm cast; Sanada had to take over again.

“This afternoon should be fun.” Yukimura smiled slowly grabbing hold of his bag.

The others leaving as Sanada, Yukimura, and Akaya stood behind. The younger male wanted to make sure his lover was alright getting to his classes.

“I’ll take it from here. You go on ahead to class, Akaya!” Sanada orders.

Akaya looks back at Yukimura sadly. The child of god waves his hand telling him to do as told. He sighs kissing his cheeks when looking up at Sanada.

_‘Damn old man…”_

The junior ace leaves slamming the door shut. Yukimura laughs looking up at Sanada. His former lover squeezes his arms leading him out of the door in slow steps. Not saying a word to each other he hated the thought of the smart mouth freshmen all up in his ex lover’s life. Especially as they were a couple in the last few weeks.

“Why are you with him?”

“Oh? Isn’t this unexpected of you to ask, Sanada.”

“You always call me by my first name..what changed?”

"I’m sorry..Genichirou ..just I feel much happiness with Akaya.”

Those words played in Sanada's mind the whole day. As afternoon classes ended all were happy about it. Especially. Akaya even though he was sad there wasn’t any practice. He was more than happy to be spending time with his boyfriend, Yukimura. Yukimura held his school bag with his good arm, while being led out of the building by Sanada.

“Don’t you have to take care of practice?”

“I canceled it just for this afternoon.”

“Ah..”

“The others felt they needed the break. As I agreed to it for myself...”

Sanada talked happily with him. What pissed him off was the cheery shout coming from Akaya.

“Senpai, let’s go. The bus is just right up the block.”

Akaya, not caring blocked Sanada’s way when grabbing hold of his lover’s arms. He watched in disgust as they both left him behind. Yukimura looked back at a pissed off cap wearing man. He shrugged his shoulders.

_“...that damn brat…”_

In just an hour of arriving the happy couple skated together. What they didn’t expect to see was their former rival of a well prestigious school. Hyoutei captain and sleeping prince, Atobe and Jirou were skating together holding hands.

The ice skating rink indoors wasn’t packed as it usual was. It was good news for those present as it was a special day, specifically.

“Good thing we reserved this few weeks ago.”

“Fancy seeing you two here.”

Atobe ice skated up to them. Jirou right behind twirled happily beside his long time boyfriend. He was a little sadden that Marui wasn’t with them though. “Akaya, is it; let’s skate together.”

“Ah..no I’ll stay here with my boyfriend.”

Atobe noticed Yukimura holding on the rail. Does he not know how to? Not caring as it wasn’t his business he grabs hold of his hand.

“Let him go, Atobe Keigo!”

“Oh what you’re doing here?”

“..dammit…” Akaya wasn’t happy to see him.

Sanada glides towards them helping Yukimura not to fall on the icy ground. His dark eyes looking back at Atobe annoyingly. “He doesn’t know how to.”

“I knew that!”

“Right…you never asked him though!”

Akaya was riling up for a fight or argument with the vice captain. Yukimura continued laughing taking hold of Akaya’s hands. He looks back at Sanada, disappointed.

“He knew. I just wanted to come here for him.”

“Why’s that?”

Atobe laughed patting the confused man’s arms. “Oh you didn’t know?”

“Know what dammit?”

“It’s a special day today. For couples of the same gender.” Jirou tells him. He twirled around Sanada while winking at him.

“Its a couples special event at the skating rink. Especially for the same sex couples.” Akaya rose his voice.

Yukimura rested his head on the cute young man. Calming him down while whispering in his ear. Sanada sighed skating away from there.

“...dammit.. we could had been here together. If I never cheated on him months ago..”

Atobe overhears the sad man. He sits beside him blowing his sleeping prince a kiss. Looking back at the sad Rikkaidai vice captain, annoyed him a little.

“You haven’t moved on from him, eh?”

“Why don’t you mind your own business…!”

“You’re jealous that Yukimura-san and Kirihara-san are an item?”

“What the hell do you think!”

“Sucks being you. As myself I’m the happiest I could ever be!” He just had to gloat.

Sanada not saying much stays watching all kinds of couples enjoying themselves. The saddest part of his biggest mistake was the person he cheated on Yukimura with.

“You piece of stupid sh**ty crap!” His eyes glowered at the king of tennis. Atobe Keigo. He'd get up from the bench and decided on skating on his own. At times, he would look over at the happy coupling of Akaya and Yukimura.

"It's not fair...he's supposed to still be mine!"

The end.

Please leave positive or negative feedback. Even when it comes to grammar errors.

Laters :3


End file.
